


Cause you're mine I walk the line

by lesbianpeaches



Series: Dumb Maria/Peggy aus I come up with [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Gang au bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpeaches/pseuds/lesbianpeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gang au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause you're mine I walk the line

Maria and Peggy would always meet in the same shitty motel room that they had broken into. They would spend the night together, roaming hands, clashing teeth and moans as well as cigarettes and joints being shared, laughter well into the night as they smoked or fucked or drank. In the early mornings when they would sleep limbs would become tangled, like if they stayed like that for a while they would never need to separate but they knew they had to return to their friends who were always at the other gang's throat thirsty for bloodshed, any weakness they could exploit. Maria's gang hated Peggy's and Peggy's felt the same way. Peggy knew her sisters were in Maria's gang well it was more Alexander's gang, but her sisters thought that sweet little innocent Peggy didn't get involved in gangs, the drugs and selling them, like her older sisters. But she did, her friend Hercules told her about this job he did for a guy Thomas or James he couldn't quite remember who it was, the couple, well were a couple and dealt with each other's business such as dealing drugs and people who owed them money. Hercules had told her about the money he got for it and he could get her in as well, Peggy was hesitant she didn't want to be the only girl there Hercules had reassured her there was other girls, Peggy agreed. 

That's how she had ended up lying on the ground cradled in Maria's arms a bullet lodged in her shoulder. Maria had pulled down the mask covering her nose and mouth, she knew Eliza, her shooter couldn't see her face but she could see hers. 

Peggy had stolen some drugs from Alex's group, that's how the 'duel' came about. Thomas had told her, what would happen if she was caught, she would have to take a gun and face the other gang's member and shoot at them, and that they would do the same thing and if she didn't end up dead she would be lucky. Peggy had to end up getting caught just her luck, John Laurens had caught her and told her to meet in a certain alley with the rest of her gang, and be ready to die. 

Peggy heard her sisters footsteps "let her go" before Eliza could see her face Peggy quickly pulled the mask up back over her nose with her good arm. "Maria, let her go" Maria gently slipped Peggy off her lap and onto the ground, she stepped back head bowed. Peggy groaned as she felt her sister's boot pressing down painfully on her injured shoulder "who are you?" Peggy simply scoffed feeling more pressure on the bullet wound "who are you? And why didn't you shoot me?" Eliza questioned Angelica had joined her sister's side, Peggy pulled down her mask "I thought you'd recognise me sis I mean I recognised you" Peggy heard both of her sisters gasp "Peggy, no this can't be happening I didn't just shoot you" smiling as best she could, Peggy nodded "what happens happens sis, I see you've already meet my girlfriend then" signalling to Maria who had knelt back down next to Peggy and gathered her up in her arms again "Alex get the truck we're going to George's" Eliza yelled over to the boy "why it's just one of Jefferson's" tears were making their way down Eliza's cheeks "I shot Peggy, Alex please" the boy paled before running round the corner to get to his truck. 

Hercules had stayed behind and lifted Peggy gently in to the back of the other boy's truck "take care of her" Maria nodded as the boy turned and ran after Thomas and the rest of the gang, sirens could be heard "Alex lets go" the boy turned the keys in the ignition and the truck sped off in the direction of George's apartment. Maria, Eliza and Angelica sat in the back of the truck with Peggy, every time they hit a bump Peggy would groan. Maria had pulled Peggy into her lap going from running her fingers through the other girl's hair to kissing her head. 

After the short ride to George's, Lafayette and John lifted Peggy inside, "which one of Jefferson's idiots shot her?" No one answered Eliza cleared her throat "I did" George narrowed his eyes "so she's one of Jefferson's" Eliza nodded slowly "then why the hell did you bring her here, you know they ain't welcome here, why'd you even bother bringing her here?" Angelica sighed "that's Peggy" George's eyes widened "your little sister?" Angelica and Eliza nodded "yes, please George, can you help her" the man nodded "I'll need someone to soothe her while I take the bullet out" Maria stepped forward earning a confused look from Alex, John, Lafayette and George, George looked to Eliza who nodded "alright I'll need Laf and John to carry her into the spare room, Alex get me the first aid kit, and Eliza call Martha tell her I have a kid who's been shot in the shoulder everyone scurried off to attend to the task George set them. 

"Hey Eliza, why'd you let Maria go in with Peggy?" Alex asked while John toyed with his hair "they're dating" hearing the fringe door slam shut "what!" The three boys yelled "since when?" Lafayette walked in beer bottle in hand Angelica shrugged "we don't know we found out just there basically" Lafayette nodded sipping from his bottle. The door opened revealing Martha, "where's George?" Before anyone could answer a yell of pain was heard "in the spare room who got shot?" Looking around the room Martha saw Maria was missing "what one of Jefferson's idiots shot Maria?" Eliza looked over to Angelica before sighing "I did, and Maria didn't get shot" Martha raised an eyebrow "you mean that one of Jefferson's is here?" Eliza nodded "why?" Angelica sighed "Eliza shot Peggy" Martha cocked her head slightly "Peggy, I've heard that name before" Angelica nodded "it's our little sister, she didn't shoot she knew that it was Eliza, but she was wearing a mask so Eliza didn't know it was her" Martha stepped forward and wrapped Eliza in her arms "I'm sorry honey" another yell of pain came from down the hall "I've got to go help your sister, feel free to help yourselves to anything in the cupboards and fridge" just as Martha finished speaking another cry came from the spare room. 

After an hour or so of waiting the Washingtons emerged from the room their hands and clothes covered in Peggy's blood, George smiled "she made it she's a bit drowsy but Maria's keeping an eye on her, I'd wait a bit before going into see her" 

After half an hour Eliza and Angelica went to go see Peggy, when they walked into the room Peggy was asleep and Maria was cuddled into her side. "So you and Peggy, then" Angelica smirked causing Maria to blush, Peggy jolted and groaned "where am I? And why does my shoulder hurt so fucking much" Maria scoffed " I don't know maybe because you got shot idiot" Peggy turned to face her "that happened?" Maria nodded "of course it did, idiot" Peggy pouted "I'm not an idiot" giggling Maria pecked her girlfriend on the lips "of course you're not" smirking at the other girl, Peggy leaned down and kissed her. Hearing a cough the girls broke apart "how're you feeling Peggy?" Angelica asked "my shoulder's sore but other than that I'm fine" "Peggy look I'm really-" Peggy cut Eliza off before she could finish "it's fine, you didn't know it was me, I'm still alive, so it's fine" Eliza smiled at her younger sister. 

Months after Peggy's accident she was still involved with Jefferson and Madison's gang but she had introduced Hercules and Lafayette and she was pretty sure Hercules likes Lafayette and Lafayette felt the same way, but even if they didn't Peggy couldn't care less as long as she had her Maria with her.


End file.
